warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar
Brambleclaw is a hugeRevealed in Twilight page 192 broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyesRevealed in the allegiances of The Darkest Hour and long, curved clawsRevealed in Sunrise, page 14. History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Bramblekit only appears in this book once. He and his sister, Tawnykit, are born to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. He looks exactly like his father Tigerclaw, and Fireheart, the ThunderClan deputy, doesn't trust him because of this. His mother, Goldenflower, also nurses Graystripe's kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, until they move to RiverClan. Rising Storm :Bramblekit is seen a couple times in this book. Fireheart is afraid that Bramblekit will grow up to be dangerous like his father, but Goldenflower always sticks up for him. Everytime he looks at Bramblekit, he sees his father, Tigerclaw. Later, when a fire spreads through the ThunderClan camp, Bramblekit gets stuck on a flaming tree, but is saved by Fireheart, who makes a dash up the trunk towards him. However, as they jumped down, the tree trunk splintered and fell across the entrance to the ravine where Yellowfang gets trapped, and later dies from breathing in too much smoke. A Dangerous Path :Darkstripe takes Bramblekit and his sister, Tawnykit, to go see Tigerstar, their father, much to Fireheart's anger. Fireheart is seen interrupting the kits' conversation with their father, and sending the kits home. :Bramblekit is apprenticed to Fireheart as Bramblepaw. While touring the ThunderClan territory, he is almost hit by a monster. He and his sister are told by Fireheart why their father left ThunderClan. Bramblepaw takes it harder than his sister, which he shows by yelling at Fireheart, saying that this was the reason Fireheart and the others in the Clan did not trust him. Later in the book, Bramblepaw's father leads the pack of dogs to ThunderClan. Tigerstar asks Darkstripe to bring his kits to him while the dogs destroy ThunderClan, but is caught in the act by Fireheart. The Darkest Hour :His mentor, Firestar, is now Clan leader, after the death of Bluestar. Bramblepaw tracks him and encounters him looking across at Twolegplace. Bramblepaw asks Firestar if he misses the Twoleg Nest where he grew up, and when Firestar asks Bramblepaw a question he replies honestly. As they walk back to the camp together, it begins to snow and Bramblepaw begins to play in it, convincing Firestar that he is not like his father. To Bramblepaw's sorrow, his sister Tawnypaw leaves ThunderClan for ShadowClan, believing she could never fit in with ThunderClan, being judged because of the fact that Tigerstar is their father. :Bramblepaw and Firestar are on a training session when Bramblepaw asks Firestar why is it a bad idea to join TigerClan. Firestar is worried Bramblepaw will get angry after hearing that Tigerstar would take over all Clans, but Bramblepaw understands. :Bramblepaw is offered to join TigerClan by his father. However, he refuses the offer, saying he would rather die then join him, proving his loyalty to Firestar and ThunderClan. Tigerstar sneers at him, saying he will be killed along with the rest of ThunderClan. :Bramblepaw fights with LionClan, formed by Firestar, against BloodClan. He and several other apprentices (among them Tawnypaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw) defeat the BloodClan deputy Bone after he kills Whitestorm, the ThunderClan deputy. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Bramblepaw has his warrior assessment, and Firestar is impressed by his skills. He is made a warrior and is given the name Brambleclaw, Firestar praising him for his courage and loyalty. It is mentioned that he is popular in the Clan, and his Clanmates are happy that he earned his warrior name. His sister also receives her warrior name, Tawnypelt. :Ashfur is the cat he is mostly seen hanging around with. Ashfur and Brambleclaw challenge Smudge to a fight, not knowing that he was Firestar's old friend. :Brambleclaw is also seen in the epilogue, when he returns from a patrol with Firestar, and is expecting to go to the Gathering later that day. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :He is chosen by Bluestar in the prologue to go on a long journey. When she shows Oakheart her choice, he laughs and comments that she never ceases to surprise him. She snaps at him, asking him if he thinks he is a noble young cat, fit for the challenges involved in the prophecy. He, along with the rest of StarClan, agrees. :He has a dream that he is hunting, but is interrupted by Bluestar, who tells him about a prophecy. He doesn't understand what she means, but she fades away, leaving him to wake up to Graystripe, who scolds him for waking the other warriors. :He goes on a patrol to make sure WindClan did not cross the boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while they went to drink water from the river. He finds Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. :While Brambleclaw meets with the other cats who recieved the prophecy, Squirrelpaw spies and learns the secret. Once she learns it, they spend much time together, disscussing it. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw, her sister, receive a prophecy that Fire and Tiger -- Firestar's daughter and Tigerstar's son -- will destroy the Clan, and Firestar, Leafpaw, Cinderpelt and Graystripe try to keep them apart. :Brambleclaw has a dream about drowning in salty water. Ravenpaw helps him interpret the dream, telling that the sun-drown-place is real. Brambleclaw sets out on a quest to find Midnight, along with the three aforementioned cats chosen by StarClan, and two other cats, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur. He assumes the role of the leader of the six throughout the journey, and the others respect him. When they reach the sun-drown-place, Brambleclaw falls in the water, but is rescued by Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw says she thought Brambleclaw was dead. Moonrise :The questing cats start their journey back to the Clans, through the mountains. When they are trapped by the Tribe of Rushing Water, Brambleclaw helps to come up with Stormfur's plan to defeat Sharptooth and escape from the Tribe. Brambleclaw tries to stop Squirrelpaw from attacking Sharptooth, but she ignores him and to his relief she succeds. When Feathertail dies while rescuing Crowpaw, Brambleclaw comforts Squirrelpaw as he feels her death just as the other cats on the journey, all of which had become close to her. Dawn :Brambleclaw and the other questing cats return to the forest to tell the Clans they must find a new home, and see that its destruction has begun. Upon returning, he, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur are attacked by Cinderpelt, who didn't realize who they were, so she attacked them, thinking they were trying to steal her herbs. She tells them that Larchkit and Dappletail are dead, and ThunderClan had to evacuate to Sunningrocks due to the Twoleg invasion. :The Clans agree to set out on the journey to the Lake, and Brambleclaw helps the cats make their way through the mountains. When Stormfur leaves to the Tribe, Brambleclaw feels jealous that Squirrelpaw loves Stormfur more than him, but Squirrelpaw reveals her love for Brambleclaw to him. Starlight :Brambleclaw helps to explore the new territory, along with Mistyfoot, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather and Tawnypelt. There was some conflict as to who was the leader of this group of cats, due to the fact that Mistyfoot was a deputy and Brambleclaw was just a young warrior, but Mistyfoot agrees to follow his leadership. :His father, Tigerstar, now in the Place of No Stars, starts to visit him and his brother Hawkfrost in dreams. :Brambleclaw was one of the three cats to hear Tallstar proclaim Onewhisker deputy of WindClan. He helped WindClan when their former deputy, Mudclaw, attempted to take over. Squirrelflight is upset with him for letting Hawkfrost go at the battle with Mudclaw. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are slowly growing apart because he is growing closer to his brother Hawkfrost, and Squirrelflight does not trust Hawkfrost. Thus Squirrelfight wonders if Brambleclaw is willing to kill as Tigerstar had before him. Twilight :Brambleclaw continues to be visited by Tigerstar in his dreams, who offers him training and advice for getting powerful. He and Squirrelflight argue as his friendship with Hawkfrost grows, and she starts to spend time with Ashfur. :When Daisy and her kits are brought to ThunderClan, he doesn't think that they should be allowed to stay, since they're kittypets, but Cloudtail and Squirrelflight defend them and they stay. He also is upset when Ashfur becomes Birchpaw's mentor, possibly because he wants to have an apprentice so he could become deputy. :He helps Squirrelflight to look for her sister, Leafpool, and their friendship is rekindled, Squirrelflight realizing how much Brambleclaw means for her. Later, he fights bravely for his Clan when they are attacked by badgers. Sunset :After the badger attack, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw admit their love for each other. Squirrelflight tells Ashfur that she wants to be just friends with him and not mates, but Ashfur rejects her. :When ShadowClan moves the border, taking more territory for themselves, a border fight ensues, and ThunderClan manages to move the border back. Brambleclaw assumes Leafpool told Littlecloud of ShadowClan about their weakness at a Medicine Cat meeting, but it is later revealed that Hawkfrost told them about it. He feels bad for accusing the medicine cat, but he couldn't apologize to her for fear of revealing his training in the Dark Forest. :Brambleclaw later urges Firestar to admit the Graystripe would not be coming back, and to choose a new deputy, which Firestar very reluctantly agrees to do. When Leafpool is given a sign from StarClan that Brambleclaw should be the new deputy, Firestar agrees gives Brambleclaw the position. Ashfur protests and indirectly accuses Leafpool of creating a false sign for Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight gets very angry, but otherwise the comment is ignored. Firestar tells the Clan that Brambleclaw will be given Berrykit as an apprentice when he was old enough. :After becoming deputy, Brambleclaw continues to meet with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in his dreams. Hawkfrost arranges with Brambleclaw to meet near the lake. He manages to trap Firestar in a fox trap, and after hesitating, Brambleclaw makes a decision: he will not kill Firestar for power. He attempts to dig to stick out of the ground to loosen the fox trap, but Hawkfrost attacks and is eventually killed by Brambleclaw--fulfilling a prophecy given to Leafpool: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red-- using the sharp end of the fox trap stick, and Brambleclaw proved his loyalty once again. He realizes that listening to Tigerstar was wrong, and stops visiting him in his dreams. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are mates and have three kits, Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit. He mentors his apprentice, Berrypaw. He is seen as a good deputy, but still frets over Hawkfrost's revalation of a cat who wishes to betray him. :When Graystripe returns, Brambleclaw is happy to see him, but worried over losing his position as deputy. Firestar decides to keep Brambleclaw deputy. He is also seen being proud of his daughter, Hollypaw, for winning the fighting contest at the Daylight Gathering. Dark River :He is worried when Lionpaw hurts Hollypaw in battle training that day, and the way he acts toward Ashfur, so he took Lionpaw out hunting. He is suspicious when Lionpaw performs a move where he uses his claw to snag the opponent as he dashes under and by them, because Brambleclaw recognizes it as a Tigerstar signature battle move. :When Hollypaw goes missing, he joins the Clan along with Squirrelflight. He asks whether they knew for sure that Hollypaw was captured by WindClan, after Brightheart suggests that. After no one replies, he says, "Well, in that case, let's not assume the worst." :After the fight with WindClan, Brambleclaw meets the returning patrol and asks if they had driven the WindClan cats away. Stormfur replies that "it was easy". When Squirrelflight comes and asks if Lionpaw was hurt, he tells her that he fought like a warrior. :When Leafpool and Jaypaw are sent to WindClan to speak with Onestar, Brambleclaw, along with Dustpelt, accompany them to the border. When Dustpelt asks if they were going to sit and wait for a WindClan patrol to ask if they needed help, Brambleclaw growls that that was what they were going to do. :When WindClan decides to attack RiverClan, and ThunderClan is preparing for an attack, Brambleclaw tells Lionpaw to get something to eat and help with the preparations. When Lionpaw replies that he isn't hungry, Brambleclaw asks if he was scared. He tells Lionpaw about when he used to be afraid of seeing his Clanmates wounded. He says that defending the Clan is part of the warrior code and says that Lionpaw has the makings of a great warrior. Outcast :When Berrynose gets his warrior name, Brambleclaw shoots a hiss of annoyance at him, because of speaking out during the ceremony. :Brambleclaw agrees to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of the intruders. He is followed by Crowfeather, Stormfur, Brook, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. He works hard to bring together the panicked Tribe, and is seen as a sort of a leader while he was there. He leads most of the patrols, and proudly leads the Tribe into battle. ''Eclipse :Brambleclaw, Hollypaw, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur go to find out why WindClan were stealing food from ThunderClan territory. They meet Harespring, Owlwhisker and Ashfoot, the WindClan Deputy. Harespring attacks Brambleclaw, but with one swipe, Brambleclaw pins him to the ground. Ashfoot begs Brambleclaw to let him go back to their own territory, saying Onestar had nothing to say to them. Later on Brambleclaw leads a patrol, to cover one of the three patrols of Windclan. During the battle he tells Hollypaw to go and ask for help from Shadowclan, because they were outnumbered. :Brambleclaw's mate, Squirrelflight, gets a wound on her belly in a battle, and Brambleclaw is terrified that she will die, but fortunately she lives. Later in the book, two of Brambleclaw's kits, Hollypaw and Lionpaw, receive their warrior names, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, along with Cinderheart. Long Shadows :His sister, Tawnypelt, stays with ThunderClan with her kits for a short time due to the fact that ShadowClan has turned away from StarClan. :When Firestar catches greencough, Brambleclaw is pressured with organizing all patrols, which is a challenge with many cats unable to patrol due to sickness. He accidentally schedules Ashfur for two patrols, to Ashfur's annoyance. His son gets his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. :When Squirrelflight and his kits are trapped in the camp due to the fire, Ashfur comes to kill the kits, saying it will show Squirrelflight how much pain she caused him by choosing Brambleclaw over him. Squirrelflight reveals her dark secret that she isn't the mother of Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, and that no one but she knows it. Even Brambleclaw fell into believing that the kits were his, but he still doesn't know. Sunrise :Brambleclaw leads a patrol to the sun-drown-place to find Sol, consisting of Brackenfur, Birchfall, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. He helps Hollyleaf free her tongue after getting it stuck to a puddle of ice, commenting that she was just like her mother, always getting stuck in something. He shows the younger warriors how to cross a Thunderpath as they have never witnessed one before. He takes the patrol to Midnight's den only to find she isn't there. The water begins to rise, causing the cats to rush out, but Birchfall falls into the water. Brambleclaw and Brackenfur rescue the younger warrior while the others send a branch towards the group to help bring them back to land with the help of Lionblaze's branch. The group later enters a Twolegplace where Brambleclaw looks uncomfortable. The patrol runs into a cat who is suspicious of them and runs away; they race after him and are confronted by a pack of dogs, and become trapped in an alley. They are then rescued by Jingo and are taken to a refuge where she and a group of loners live. They learn of the trouble that Sol caused the cats and hear that he is now living with Purdy. Brambleclaw calls Jingo Jingostar after she leaves, as she has taken leader role in her group of cats. They find Purdy and Sol, and tell that they must take Sol back to ThunderClan. When they are leaving, Brambleclaw offers Purdy a place in ThunderClan, and he joins them after much persuasion. Brambleclaw admires Hollyleaf's work at taking care of Purdy on the journey back. :Later at a Gathering, Hollyleaf reveals that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight aren't her parents, but Leafpool and Crowfeather are. Brambleclaw is shocked and upset that Squirrelflight didn't tell him this, thinking she didn't trust him, and leaves the Gathering. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Brambleclaw still refuses to forgive Squirrelflight. He scolds her at a Gathering when she yowls at Leopardstar, even though he agrees with her. At Firestar's orders, he agrees to tell the patrols not to attack any RiverClan warriors that patrol around the lake. :When Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, comes to ThunderClan camp to rest after getting stuck in the mud, Brambleclaw announces that he will keep watch on him and questions Firestar on if they should keep Rainstorm as a prisoner. Towards the end of the day, Brambleclaw gathers a few cats to make up a patrol that will escort Rainstorm home. When they reach RiverClan, he speaks with Mistyfoot, telling her what happened. He requests to speak to Leopardstar, but Mistyfoot refuses to get her leader, as she was still very sick. :Brambleclaw later escorts Lionblaze and Dovepaw to ShadowClan territory to meet up with the other Clans so they could investigate what was happening to the water. As soon as he returns to camp, he reports to Firestar that all of the cats left, and sounds confident that the traveling cats will learn how to work together. After the cats have returned, he listens along with Firestar about what happened at the stream with the beavers. Fading Echoes :Brambleclaw is a minor character in this book, only seen leading a patrol that contains Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and Cinderheart. Ivypaw and Dovepaw start to play and get very far away from the others. Brambleclaw scolds them but is amused at the same time. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits that being Tigerstar's son, Brambleclaw would always be forced to walk a path of light and shadow. He has spent his whole life trying to prove his loyalty to ThunderClan, from when he was trusted by Firestar to go to the sun-drown-place, to when he was one of the main leaders when the Clans were searching for a new home. However, he was tempted when his father Tigerstar who appeared in his dreams and told him that power was closer than he thought, and he even schemed with Hawkfrost for a short time. Even though he made the right decision in the end, Rock asks if his heart is really pure. He says he knows the answer, but "now is not the time to reveal it." Battles of the Clans :Brambleclaw meets Onestar and the two kittypets at ThunderClan's camp, at first wondering if something is wrong. After Onestar explains why they are there, Brambleclaw welcomes them and gives an introduction to ThunderClan's style of fighting. He tells them that ThunderClan is the best at fighting in the thick undergrowth of the forest, with little space between trees for enemies to maneuver. He says that ThunderClan cats are very apt at stalking through the foliage without alerting enemies to their presence, and then they strike when the time is right, often with their most famous technique, the Lightning Strike. In the Short Stories and Plays Brightspirit's Mercy :Brambleclaw said that during the harsh leaf-bare where only ThunderClan had enough prey to go around, the other Clans would be no threat to them because they were too weak. Later, he asks Jaypaw if any cats were mean to him at the Gathering, because he was acting strangely. When Hollyleaf finds Jaypaw later, she says that Brambleclaw told her that Jaypaw had been acting strange. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He votes for Firestar to become leader of all Clans temporarily. Trivia *Brambleclaw's appearance was based on that of Cherith's pet cat, BrambleRevealed in the Second Erin Hunter chat. Additionally, the dedication of ''A Dangerous Path reads To the real Bramblepaw, which refers to this cat. *In The Heart of a Warrior, Brambleclaw is called Bramblepaw by Ravenpaw, even though he would have his warrior name already, because Leafkit and Squirrelkit are already born.The Heart of a Warrior, page 11 *He has SkyClan blood, because his grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Squirrelflight (formerly):Revealed in Sunset, pages 37-38 and 61-62 Father: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Tawnypelt: Half-Brothers: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 225 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Sister: :Mothwing: Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 47-48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunts: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit:Revealed in A Dangerous Path, page 44 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Niece: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Nephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Cousins: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Ceremonies Quotes References and Citations : Category:Main Character Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Midnight characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters